The instant application discloses youth stirrup attachment for an adult sized saddle that is: comfortable for the youthful or small user; easy to use and provides a safe use by the user. There is prior art that satisfies some of these needs, but ease of use is a reoccurring need.
For example US Patent Application 2010/00064642 ('642) published on Mar. 18, 2010 entitled “Auxiliary Horse Saddle for Children” satisfies some of these needs, however ease of use is not one of them. The '642 application describes the use of seven different straps to fasten the attachment to the adult size saddle. An auxiliary horse saddle for children is often used on different horses with different adult-sized saddles to provide a service child horseback riding. The need for a convenient, but safe mounting has been an unmet need. The '642 patent application is hereby incorporated by reference herein.